The Signs
by Kristen3
Summary: Set during "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Moskowitz." When Daphne tells Niles about the signs that a man is interested in a woman, she receives a very unexpected confession from her friend. One-shot.


"It's always so obvious when a man likes a woman," Daphne said. "You can tell by his awkward body language. He keeps fidgeting, he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He trips over his words, that sort of thing." At a nearby table, the elder Dr. Crane was demonstrating all of this.

Niles nodded. Daphne might as well have been describing him. When she'd sat down next to him, Niles had no idea how to behave. It was silly, really. They were good friends. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "That's a very keen observation, Daphne. As a psychiatrist, I often find it useful to pay attention to a patient's body language. It often tells me more than the patient can say with words."

Daphne nodded. "Yes. I can always tell first thing in the morning what kind of mood your brother's in, even before I speak to him." She rolled her eyes. The elder Dr. Crane definitely wasn't a morning person.

The frustration in her eyes was obvious. Niles wanted to get her mind off that subject. "You know, it's true that a man's body language changes when he's around a woman he cares for, but those signs aren't always so obvious."

Daphne laughed, nodding at the table where her boss sat, trying to charm his latest love interest. "It's pretty obvious over there!"

"Yes," Niles agreed "But sometimes, when two people become close, the signs can go unnoticed. It's rather painful for the man." He cleared his throat, not wanting to make it clear that he was speaking of himself.

Suddenly, Daphne looked at him. His cheeks were pink, a clear sign that he was feeling nervous. "Dr. Crane, what's wrong?" She took his hand, gently stroking it. She hated seeing him like this.

"Nothing!" Niles immediately replied. Within seconds, his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, heavens!" Daphne said, reaching for a napkin. Niles could only sit frozen as she tenderly wiped the blood away.

Once the nosebleed was over, Niles knew he couldn't keep lying. "Daphne, may I be honest with you?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane. I promise I won't tell another soul. I can see that something's upsetting you."

Niles sighed. He didn't know if he could really do this, but he had no choice. Not only was there the very real threat of another nosebleed, but Daphne deserved his honesty. "All those things you said about how a man acts when he's around a woman he likes are true. I could even add a few more. Sweaty palms, butterflies in the stomach, a racing heart. I know all of this because I've felt those things. And I can tell you that it's ten times worse when the woman happens to be a close friend."

Suddenly, Daphne's heart skipped a beat. _A close friend_, she thought. That meant the list of possibilities was very short. She'd known Dr. Crane for over six years now, and she knew he didn't have many friends besides his brother. She admired the fact that he didn't seem to need a lot of people around. Other than his ex-wife, the only woman he'd ever spent much time with was her. So, what did that mean? Daphne couldn't even think it.

Niles saw the surprise on her face. She must have realized where this was going. "Daphne, I don't think I could be more grateful for all that you do. Not just for Dad, or even Frasier. A-although I do appreciate the way you do your job. But your kindness and friendship are nothing short of a godsend. From the very first moment I saw you, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you."

Now Daphne could no longer deny what she was feeling. But that didn't make it any less of a shock. She thought about their relationship over the years. He'd always been there for her, no matter what she needed. He'd never once laughed at her or judged her in any way. She knew she worked for his brother, which meant she was always careful to maintain a certain formality with her boss. But that was never the case with his younger brother. It was surprising, not to mention a bit scary, to think that he had real feelings for her. But dating always involved a certain amount of getting to know the other person. Often, she would get carried away before ever knowing if the man was really worthy of her affections.

She knew without a doubt that Dr. Crane could be trusted. Because he was so often lonely, she knew he didn't chase after women the way his brother did. Suddenly, she began to feel something. She once again took hold of his hand. This time, she noted how well they fit together. Then, before she could stop herself, she leaned forward until their lips met. It wasn't a long romantic kiss, but it was more than enough to light a spark.

When Daphne drew back, Niles hardly knew what to think. His angel had kissed him. The experience far surpassed anything he could've imagined. "Daphne..."

"These past six years must have been awful for you, feeling that way around me every day. I wish I'd been paying attention. If only I'd noticed the signs," Daphne said.

"No," Niles replied at once. "Please don't blame yourself. It hasn't all been bad. Even if you never felt anything for me, your friendship would be more than enough. I just hope you realize that I didn't say any of this lightly. I really do love you, much more than I can ever say. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy, if that's what you want."

"Of course I want that. You're very sweet, and certainly a very good friend. You let me be myself. Even though I know I can be a bit daft at times, you always listen to me. It's still a bit overwhelming to think that you actually love me, but I think it's worth exploring. I love you, Niles." Daphne pulled him close, kissing his cheek. Even though they'd hugged countless times, this one felt different somehow.

When he drew back from the wonderful embrace, Niles couldn't stop smiling. "Daphne, do you realize what you just called me? You called me _Niles_. I've been wanting to hear you say that for the past six years."

Daphne grinned. "Well, I can hardly call you _Dr. Crane_ now, can I? Even though I know we've known each other for years now, I don't think we should rush this. I think it'll be a lot easier on everyone if we go one step at a time, all right?"

"Yes, of course, Daphne. It's enough to know that you love me. Everything else can wait." Niles realized then that, for perhaps the first time, he did not feel awkward or anxious around her. He glanced over at Frasier's table. Apparently his older brother's date was going also quite well. He could hardly wait to tell Frasier that he wasn't the only one who'd found love here today.

**The End**


End file.
